An ultrahigh frequency wireless communication system based on mmWave is configured to operate at a center frequency of several GHz to several tens of GHz. Doppler effect generated by movement of a UE or carrier frequency offset (CFO) generated by a difference in oscillators between a UE and a BS occurs more seriously due to the characteristic of the center frequency configured at an ultrahigh frequency. This is because that the Doppler effect is characterized in linearly increased with respect to the center frequency and CFO expressed by ppm (10{circumflex over ( )}−6) is also characterized in linearly increased with respect to the center frequency.
In a cellular network of the related art, a transmitter transmits a reference symbol, and a receiver estimates and compensates for CFO by using the reference symbol. Therefore, in the ultrahigh frequency wireless communication system, another method for estimating/compensating for CFO generated more significantly than the related art should be suggested.